Future Expectations
by Tsubasa2fly
Summary: Hibari is hit with the 10 yr. bazooka. Don't read if you don't like yaoi! 1827!


Title: Future Expectaions

Pairing: 1827 –TYLHibari x Tsuna, Hibari x TYLTsuna

Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Amano Akira

Rating: R/N-17

Warnings: OOC, yaoi (don't like, don't read)

I am aware the Tsuna is dead TYL, but for the sake of the story he's alive..yay!

Summary: Hibari gets hit with the 10 yr bazooka...Tsuna luvin' ensues from there...enjoy!!!

* * *

"aahh...Hibari." 

Hibari smirked and nibbled harder on Tsuna's neck adamant on leaving a mark. Hibari pressed Tsuna firmly against his bedroom wall as he proceeded to have his way with him. So focused on what he was doing he didn't bother to turn around when two children entered through the window.

"Lambo give Ipin back cookie!"

"Ha ha ha it belongs to Lambo-san!!"

Lambo appeared on the windowsill and took a bite of the cookie. Ipin sailed through the air and kicked Lambo in the head. He fell to the floor causing the bazooka to fall out of his puffy hair and release a shot.

"Gotta. Stay. Calm. WAAAAAA!!"

"Hibari-san!!" Tsuna tried to get him to move before it was too late. POOF!!!

"Lambo give back cookie!!" Lambo headed for the window as he managed to find his way through the smoke and jumped out with Ipin chasing after him.

TYLHibari appeared through the smoke, eyes narrowed as he surveyed his surroundings quickly coming to a conclusion of what happened

"To think I would be foolish enough to let my self get hit. Pathetic."

"Hiiiiieeee!!!"

Hibari looked for the source of the terrified squeak and smirked eyes coming to rest on Tsuna. "Hello Sawada Tsunayoshi."

**

* * *

****TYL**

When the smoke cleared Hibari looked around and found himself sitting on a bed in a large room that did not resemble Tsuna's. He knew he had been transported 10 years into the future. Being one of Tsuna's guardians you were bound to come across the bazooka at one point and Hibari knew of its capabilities. His only question was his current location. His attention was brought back by the sound of a moan. He faced forward, eyes widening at the sight before him.

A young man sat across from him, slender arms raised above his head due to the tie that kept his hands attached to the headboard behind him. He had a brown mop of hair much like Tsuna's except for the long strands that fell mid back. Brown locks framed the flushed face, half lidded eyes were glazed over in passion, and swollen lips were partially open taking in deep gasps of air. Hibari's eyes traveled down. His yukata was open revealing a lean chest covered in glistening sweat. Legs were spread wide giving him full view of the weeping member begging for attention. The young man looked as if he had been thoroughly molested.

"Kyouya?" Tsuna managed to pant out.

Hibari smirked.

"My, my, Tsunayoshi, you have become quite the troublemaker", he purred as he crawled up to him, preparing to take full advantage of the offering splayed before him. "It seems you need to be disciplined."

**

* * *

****Present**

"Hi-Hibari-san?" 'This is Hibari ten years in the future.' Tsuna couldn't prevent his eyes from exploring the young man in front of him. Hibari's hair was slightly mused and his kimono was partially open revealing light hickeys along his neck which led Tsuna to believe he had been involved in some intimate activities before he arrived. But despite his slightly disheveled look Tsuna couldn't deny Hibari had grown unbelievably hotter over 10 years. Tsuna's thoughts were cut short by a deep, velvety voice.

"My how nostalgic. So tell me Tsunayoshi to whom do I owe the pleasure of seeing you like this." He asked taking note of Tsuna's flushed face and the light hickey on the juncture of his neck.

Tsuna blushed and looked away. Slender fingers grabbed him by the chin forcing him to look into sharp, piercing eyes. "Shall I finish what I started," he asked, letting his hot breath ghost over the boy's face.

**

* * *

****TYL**

Hibari kissed him everywhere taking in every response made as he explored the body beneath him.

"Kyouya…aaah.."

Hibari san moved further and further down until he reached the weeping member. He rubbed his cheek against the engorged flesh as he lifted a slender leg, trailing kisses all the way to the tip of his toe and purposely avoiding it causing his lover to squirm and buck his hips as he desperately tried to free his hands so that he could grab hold of the mop of hair below and bring his mouth down onto the throbbing area that was desperately craving for release. "Kyouya…please…"

Hibari leaned his nose into his inner thigh, inhaling deeply trying to regain his composure as his lover was blatantly begging beneath him.

"Please what?" He breathed out, his warm breath ghosting over Tsuna's skin causing him to shiver.

Tsuna hid his face in his arm and whispered. "Let me cum."

Hibari smirked before lowering his head.

**

* * *

****Present**

Sawada's blush increased tenfold as Hibari leaned down and nuzzled his plump cheek. Hibari pressed his hard body up against Tsuna's smaller one capturing him in between himself and the wall behind him. Tsuna let out a whimper, half-heartedly trying to push Hibari away. Hibari chuckled and captured his lips in one swift motion.

"Mph-"

Hibari nibbled on his bottom lip, and forced his tongue through not bothering to ask for entrance. The kiss was slow and languid before Hibari tilted his head in order to make the kiss deeper. Hibari's hand traveled down Tsuna's back and firmly cupped his bottom, giving it a light squeeze before guiding his legs around his waist and lifting him up so that he could get better access of the boy who was currently much smaller than himself. Tsuna clung onto the open folds of hibari's kimono as he attmpted to respond back. The sloppiness of Tsuna's response amused him but he knew that with much practice he would get better. Hibari broke the kiss creating a trail of saliva before attaching his mouth to his neck. He nibbled on his neck before biting into the juncture of his neck.

"aaah..." Tsuna moaned in pleasure and pain. Hibari licked the wound before placing light kisses around the area. "mmnn...Hibari….."

Hibari chuckled and leaned his head in the crook of Tsuna's neck and nuzzled his cheek. "It seems time is almost up. Do not forget you are mine." Hibari nipped at the mark he left for emphasis. "Should anyone else touch you, I shall bite them to death." POOF!!

**

* * *

****TYL**

When the smoke cleared Hibari looked over his lover and noticed he looked thoroughly spent. " It seems my past self took over while I was gone." He crawled up to his lover and whispered into his ear, "but I'm afraid we're not done yet." Hibari rubbed himself against Tsuna allowing him to feel his arousal before proceeding to kiss him senseless

**

* * *

****Present**

Tenth!!!

Tsuna!!

Before Hibari could start where his future self had left off he heard the voices of two familiar herbivores downstairs.

"Why did you have to come too baseball idiot!"

"Tsuna your friends are here." Tsuna heard his mother call.

"It seems we will have to continue later." Hibari started to pull away but not before laying a chaste kiss on the swollen lips.

Hibari and Tsuna arrived downstairs a few minutes later, leaving no evidence of their previous activities except for the deep blush on Tsuna's face and the smirk on Hibari's.

Hibari left the house ignoring Gokudera as he yelled at him questioning him about his reason for being there and that he better not have done anything to the tenth. Only Yamamoto noticed how strange the two were was acting which was unusual for him.

Hibari smirked as he walked through the gates. He wasn't mad because he knew there would plenty of moments to molest Tsuna in the future.

* * *

Lol Hibari is so perverted. Please review and tell me if you like, no flames!! constructive criticism is welcome though 

I tried to keep Hibari as in character as possible (OTL) but what the heck this whole fic could be considered crack so why should Hibari's actions make sense lol. In the deranged part of my mind this is seriously what I think there relationship would be like in the future.

Hope you enjoyed!!

Again please review!! It's nice to know what people are thinking


End file.
